1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image display device that displays internal body images acquired by a capsule endoscope introduced in the body of a subject, and a capsule endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in performing a physical examination of a subject using a capsule endoscope introduced in the subject to image the inside of the subject, an internal body image group acquired by the capsule endoscope is observed in pseudo moving images or in the list of still images, and some of the images with abnormality are picked up. This work is called interpretation of radiogram.
If any abnormality is found by interpretation of radiogram, it is needed to identify what site (what organ) in the body of the subject is abnormal. Accordingly, there have been suggested some image display devices estimating the position of a capsule endoscope taking an internal body image (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-75301, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-283001, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-301877).